


Rivals: The Ex From Denmark

by Gleemonster01



Series: Rivals [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleemonster01/pseuds/Gleemonster01
Summary: Things between Classified and Skipper couldn't be more perfect. Like everything in the agent's life, everything takes a dark turn when Skipper gets abducted by someone from his mysterious past. It's up to the wolf to rescue his penguin but can their relationship last when Classified discovers Skipper's troubled history?





	1. The Lover and The Ex

Classified let out a soft hum as he pulled away. Both the animals became speechless as they laid down on the picnic blanket. He'd never imagined in his entire career he would as happy as he was now and with Skipper of all creatures. The wolf smiled lovingly at the penguin, having a hard time keeping his eyes off him. He couldn't believe that a mere six days ago they were rivals, arguing over the silliest little things. Classified should have known that it was only a matter of time before that rivalry became something far stronger and far more precious...Love. For a solid ten minutes, not a sound was made between. Only the distant sound of cars and crickets could be heard. If Classified was honest, he loved the peace and quiet. He had been ages since he allowed himself to be this relaxed. Unfortunately, it was all part of being a highly skilled agent.

"Um...I think you still have one more question Classified." Skipper spoke

"I've told you before that's not my name."

"Then what is it? Oh yeah, you can't tell me." Skipper scoffed

"I wish I could but I can't. I made that decision to keep it classified after I got my sister kidnapped on my second year on the job. I didn't want that to happen again so I had the North Wind classify all my files."

"I mean fair enough but will you ever tell me?"

Classified looked over at Skipper and sighed. He wanted to tell the penguin everything. His actual name, his past. But he couldn't. The wolf made a lot of dangerous enemies during his first two years as an agent and the last thing he wanted was to put Skipper in harm's way. Then again if anyone could be trusted with his personal information it was Skipper. The penguin understood the ins and outs of the spy life. The wolf took a deep breath.

"It's Edward, Edward James Hunter."

Skipper looked at Classified with a shocked expression. "You actually trust me with that information."

"With my life Skippy. Just don't tell anyone I have enemies and if words got out it could put a lot of creatures I care about at risk...including you."

Skipper blushed darkly and smiled. "Good to know you care about me so much. Even after we only just started to get along."

Classified leaned over and kissed Skipper once more. "We have our teams to thank for that. Imagine if they didn't lock us in my room."

"We'd still argue and probably be miserable for the rest of our lived." Skipper chuckled.

Classified just burst into laughter. It was funny how true Skipper's point was. It would have taken them even longer for them to get along and realise how miserable they were making their teams. Then even longer to realise how petty their arguing was and to finally stop. In reality, the two actually owned their relationship to their strike teams. The wolf eased into a chuckle as he began nuzzling the penguin's side with his nose.

"You still have one more question...Eddie." Skipper smiled.

Classified thought about it for a moment. "Are there any crazy ex's I should know about?"

Skipper chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with his flipper. "Let's talk about something else."

❣️❣️❣️

The shadowy figure began taking a few photos of the events he had witnessed. His boss would love this latest discovery. Especially since it gave the operation more fuel to take down Skipper. Skipper had been a pain in all of their backsides since the very beginning. They all thought that he didn't have a weak spot...but now he did. In the form of a stupid puppy. Once he collected all the information he needed, the figure began heading back to the base. He groaned as one of the boss' henchmen finally got back to him.

"Better get back to base Parker, the boss was apprehended a few hours ago and his second in command is having his moment."

"On my way...You guys need to stop showing that footage I swear." Parker groaned.

The platypus made a hurried retreat back to Blowhole's London base. It wasn't the dolphin's biggest setup but it was his best. When Parker arrived the first thing he could hear was the pathetic wails of a certain puffin. Why Dr Blowhole agreed to bring on Hans, he'd never know. He walked over to Hans' room and was immediately creeped out by what he discovered. He forgot how much Hans was obsessed with Skipper. His room was covered wall to wall with photos of the penguin as well as shelves stacked with homemade toys.

"You seriously need to stop...You two will never get back together." Parker rolled his eyes.

The puffin hugged his penguin plushie tight as he glared at the platypus. "How do you know? I've been watching him for years, and not once has he shown interest in anyone."

"Yeah...not anymore." The platypus sighed, handing over the camera

The puffin placed the plushie with the other before hesitantly taking the camera in his flippers. Hans wasn't sure about this. He knew Skipper very well and highly doubted that the penguin would actually settle down. The penguin was always busy when they were together but they worked through it. That was until the Denmark incidents which broke them up. Hans was never more devasted in his life. He let out a deep sigh as he turned on the camera. He accessed the photos and began flipping through them. Image after image was just his Skipper in the arms of this stupid wolf. Snuggling, kissing, all things that he should be doing with Skipper.

"What's his name?"

"Does it really matter? He's officially over you, move on."

"I can't just move on...Skipper is my soul mate. We are meant to be. So I'll ask you again, What is the wolf's name?" Hans growled

Parker sighed. "Don't know, all his files were classified and blacked out. All I know is that he works for the North Wind."

A wicked smile formed on the puffin's beak. This was all the information he needed. He doubted that this North Wind knew his involvement with Dr Blowhole or his devious past with Skipper. All he had to do was infiltrate the agency, kidnap Skipper and find all the information he could about the penguin's new agent boyfriend. Parker just out a frustrated sigh before leaving the puffin to his thing.

"Just don't let your obsession get in the way of Blowhole's actual plan. He needs Skipper sane if we have any chance this actually working."

"Don't worry, All I plan to do is pay my Skipper a quick visit." Hans laughed maniacally.

Parker couldn't leave that puffin fast enough. That creature was an absolute looney and not the good kind either. He knew that this wasn't going to end well for anyone and their plans will definitely be foiled if Hans kept obsessing over a penguin who has no interest in him.

❣️❣️❣️

It was exactly 0100 hours when Skipper and Classified finally packed up their picnic and headed back to New York. Classified was annoyed, to say the least, mostly because his penguin refused to answer his question about his ex's if he had any. Still, he didn't want to push and it was their first date, after all, they still had plenty of time to dig into each other's past later. The wolf let out a tired sigh before started up the jet's engine and flying off.

"The circus heads for Washington D.C. in the morning. I should really send you the tour schedule so you know where to pick me up for our second date."

"So there will be a second date." Classified smiled

"Of course. I did enjoy the first one extremely."

"I'm glad," Classified said, kissing Skipper's neck.

"But I should explain a couple of things. Until this gets really serious, our teams can't know. I don't like giving my family broad answers and I fear that will be all I can give them until I know this new thing will last."

Classified nodded. The penguin had a point. Skipper's team wasn't just a team but his family. He could get why he didn't want to rush straight away to tell them. The wolf's team especially would overreact. He lost count how many times Corporal and Eva tried to set him up during their vacation breaks.

"Okay Skipper, I agree to those terms. But I have some of my own. Like mentioned previously, any personal information I share to you must stay between us. I don't want to put my team in danger nor my agency. I'm already risking your safety, just telling you my name."

"You can trust me, Eddie, I know how to handle classified intel. This isn't my first rodeo and it won't be my last."

Classified smiled as he soon landed near the circus tents. He opened up the hatch to allow Skipper to leave. He chuckled when the penguin just sat on the panel and stared up at the wolf.

"You should probably get going. I hate for you brother to worry about you."

"It's just strange, I can't remember the last time I felt this kinda bliss before. I don't want the feeling to go."

"If you don't leave me and I can keep that feeling alive." Classified flirted.

"Is that a promise?" Skipper smiled

The wolf leaned towards the penguin and kissed him deeply. He stroked Skipper's side before pulling away. "I prefer to call it a vow."


	2. The Past Does Come Back To Bite You

💕 TWO WEEKS LATER 💕

Classified smiled to himself, eagerly waiting for Skipper's reply. As a gift, he gave each of them a penguin-sized phone that they could easily operate with their flippers. Since then he and Skipper have been texting each other non-stop. They both knew it was going to be hard, especially when both of them had their own personal matters to attend to. It was always excruciatingly painful waiting for his penguin to reply. Being an agent meant he made Skipper a bigger target then what he had been previously. Classified knew the penguin could handle himself but even he had his limits. The Dave mission proved that. But it also made things harder when Skipper refused to give any information Not able to wait any longer, the agent pulled out the files of the latest North Wind's new recruits. He was responsible for doing the final checks before they moved onto the final staged of their training. Face to face interviews was only conducted if red flags were raised. Unfortunately for the wolf, this happened half an hour of his investigation. The file was for a Danish puffin named Hans. The more he read the file, the more red flags were raised. Mostly what the puffins wrote as his past employee, Dr Blowhole, the agency known as The Poisoned Mackeral. The North Wind had runnings with that agency and they were bad news. Filled with ex-agents and criminals. The wolf took the file and headed to the training facility. Classified stood on the sidelines, watching Hans take down animals four, five times his size. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed by the puffin abilities. The wolf just had to be sure that Hans intentions were pure and not for personal gain. As soon as the puffin was finished, Classified pulled him aside and led him to one of the interrogation rooms.

"For your information, you aren't in trouble. This is just for you to classify a few things that were mentioned in your file. You don't mind if I ask you some question do you?"

"Ask away sir." Hans smiled.

Classified nodded as he opened Hans' file. Thank god he was one of the few cooperate agents. "You mentioned that you've worked with Dr Blowhole as well at The Poisoned Mackeral, Why switch sides?"

Hans sighed, he should have known the North Wind would ask questions about his past. Most of the truth would be believable but a few lies sprinkled in wouldn't hurt. "Change of heart. The agency and the dolphin wanted gave me orders I was uncomfortable with. They wanted to hurt too many people. I changed to make amends for my mistakes."

Classified nodded. He may be against his better judgement but the wolf was a sucker for second chances. He thought that everyone deserved them, no matter how bad they were in the past. It's the main reason why he made the penguins honourary agents. The wolf closed the file and continued the interview. All the puffin's answers to the questions were reasonable and answered from the heart. The rest interview took about half an hour by the time Classified asked his final question.

Lastly, what were your motives behind applying to the North Wind and to other agency like us?"

Hans smiled and giggled shyly. "You have a brilliant and positive reputation. One I need if I have any chance to regain my lover's respect. That's why I chose this agency."

Classified smiled. He respected that. Love can make you do stupid things. Like waiting an hour for your boyfriend to reply to your text when you should be doing work. The wolf chuckled softly as he began to think of Skipper. He let out a happy sigh before turning back to the puffin.

"Well, that's all I have for now. I wish you luck with the rest of your training. You're already impressing your superiors." Classified smiled.

The wolf shook Hans' flipper before watching him leave the room. He gathered up the file before his communicator's alarm began going off. Classified ran at full pace to his team's conference room. He was thankful that his team was already there.

"Talk to me, Eva." He panted.

"Dr Blowhole has escaped sir. We believe he had someone on the inside that helped him do so."

"Do we know this location?"

"No, not of yet. We're working on it."

"Keep at it, Corporal, Short Fuse bring in the penguins. Eva and I will try to locate the dolphin.'

"Yes, sir." Corporal smiled as he and the seal headed to the jet.

This was the last thing he needed. Just when Classified his life was getting good, something like this happens and ruins everything. At least it would allow him to see his Skipper again. It had been ages since he last saw the penguin. Texting just wasn't enough, Classified needed to see Skipper. But for now, he had to locate Dr Blowhole before he had a chance to re-establish his operations. By the time the penguins arrived, they had already narrow it down to four different locations, which was better than how they started. Classified tried to keep a neutral face as he watched Skipper and his family walked in and jump onto the table. He could tell that Skipper was trying to do the same.

"So why did you call us here this time Classified? Misplaced your favourite chew toy?"

Classified rolled his eyes as he walked over to their digital whiteboard. "Dr Blowhole has escaped custody. We don't know much but what we do know is that he had help on the inside. We managed to narrow his location to four of his known bases. Coney Island, Hawaii, Antartica and London. The best way to tackle this is to divide into four teams of two. Eva and Kowalski, Private and Corp..."

"I can't believe you let Blowhole slipped right from under your noses. So much for advanced tech." Skipper teased.

Classified tried hard not to groan before he continued. "As I was trying to say before you rudely interrupted was it is best to tackle this in four teams of two. Eva and Kowalski can investigate Antartica, Private and Corporal; London, Short Fuse and Rico; Coney Island with you and me Skipper, taking on Blowhole's Hawaii based."

"Question boss, will we all be travelling in separate vehicles?" Short Fuse asked.

"Yes, it will be less suspicious that way. We can't afford the dolphin to be on to us. Corporal and Private can take the submarine, Eva and Kowalski can take the helicopter. While Short Fuse and Rico can be expressed posted to New York Aquarium and Skipper can take the jet with me." Classified explained. "You all have your assignments, I suggest you move."

Both teams nodded before venturing off to their assigned vehicles. Classified watched as each team left for their location, gradually leaving him alone with Skipper. When they were alone, both leaders let out a sigh, finally being able to turn off the facade they were playing for their teams. They both agreed that their teams weren't ready for such news, especially since neither Skipper or Classified knew where this relationship was going. He smiled down at Skipper before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You need to learn how to answer a text. I was worried."

"Sorry, dealing with a personal matter. Had my flippers tied."

"You're forgiven, this time. I'll make sure there is a jet, fueled up for us. You okay to stay here by yourself?" The wolf teased.

"I wouldn't be a leader if I couldn't handle being alone."

The wolf chuckled before leaving the penguin alone to check on their jet. Skipper smiled to himself, unable to believe he was finally happy. Sure he was happy before but never this kind of happy. The kind of happy that occurred when you finally meant your perfect match. He waited patiently for Classified to return but he hadn't been waiting long when Skipper heard the familiar sound of icy cold webbed feet against the floor. Before the penguin had a chance to react, the owner of the feet pulled him close and kissed him. Skipper let out a feral growl as he was finally released.

"Skippy, I can't believe I finally found you. You wouldn't believe how much I missed you."

Skipper glared at Hans before pushing the puffin off the table. "How the hell did you get in here? More importantly, how the hell did you find me? I made sure to cover my tracks after you betrayed me."

Hans sighed as he climbed onto the table and stroked the penguin's cheek. "You weren't hard to find, especially after you defeated Dave. After that, it was merely applying to the North Wind. I did so we could finally be together again."

Skipper glared as he slapped the puffin's wing off him. How crazy must this Dane be? After all, he did to him, Hans immediately thought that they still had a chance. You can't make your mate a country's number one enemy and expect everything to be okay. It will never be okay. The puffin broke Skipper's heart and his trust. Not only that he was with someone he knew would never betray him under any circumstances. Classified was good to him, good to his family. Hans, not so much. He wished things were different, but at the end of the day the puffin was a creature of pure evil and Skipper was not.

"You're joking, right? You attempted to destroy my family and banned me from an entire country. You're the last animal I..." Skipper began as he heard familiar footsteps.

"The jet is ready Skipper. We should get going ASAP. We can't have Blowhole pulling a fast one on us." Classified stated.

Skipper jumped off the table and began leaving the room. "Couldn't agree with you more."

"I see you also meant one of our new trainees. From the looks of it, you two already know each other. "

"More or less." Skipper growled.

Hans smiled as he followed Skipper's lead, giving him a secret wink before headed back to his training. He wasn't too worried by the penguin's words. He had ways to change his mind, he just had to be patient. The pain would be unbearable but it was a small price compared to the reward he would be given. This particular penguin let out a sigh of relief as soon as the puffin left. Skipper had hoped that part of his life would remain hidden in the dark depths of his past. A place of no return. The last thing he needed was this puffin wreaking havoc and trying to drive a wedge between his brothers. Like he always did. The penguin looked up at Classified and sighed. He could see the wolf was clearly suspicious with a hint worry.

"Want to tell why you know Hans?" Classified asked.

"You have your secrets, I have mine. Everything about Hans and I are strictly classified, Eddie. I have powerful enemies but unlike you, I don't have an organisation to protect me if things go sideways."

"You are an honorary agent, Skipper. You have me and my team to protect you. But I suppose you're right, there are some things I have to keep secret from you, just promise me you'll speak up if you're in way over your head."

Skipper sighed. "I promise, but I rarely ever over my head. You on the other hand."

"Shut up and get in the jet. If we're lucky we can spend some extra time together before we head back." Classified smiled

Skipper nodded as he followed the wolf on to the jet, sitting on the dashboard as they took off to Hawaii. All he could think about during the entire trip was how close Hans was to him now. How close he was to his family and the new life he built after the Denmark incident. Private was the only one who knew aspects of the truth, mostly because Skipper had a soft for the little guy and hated seeing what his actions were doing to the poor little guy. Plus at the time, it seemed that if Private did spill no one would believe him. But now, Private's word was more valid than ever. Especially when they stopped treating him like a baby. Still, Skipper trusted the young penguin with his life. He knew how loyal Private could be. The leader was more worried about what his past would do to Private. Not only him but all he cared about. The penguin felt himself being nudged softly, seeing Classified looking even more worried than before.

"Skipper can't you tell me anything. You're really starting to worry me. You were silent for a whole hour."

"I'm sorry, but besides Hans, only one other person knows the truth. It will stay that way. I can't afford more of my past creating chaos wherever I step. I just can't." Skipper sighed.

Classified nodded. Deep down he hated that his boyfriend was keeping secrets from him. He knew that sounded hypocritical but the penguin wasn't giving him anything. No clues or hints. Only that one other creature knew about the whole ordeal and goddamnit, he was going to find out who it was. He couldn't ask Hans since the puffin clearly made Skipper uncomfortable. So Classified's only hope was this mystery individual. He didn't want to do this but Skipper left him no choice. The penguin was stubborn and clearly wasn't going to change his mind about this. Skipper hadn't been at ease since he saw Hans. Something happened between the two and the wolf was determined to find out what.


	3. Dust and Horrors

Blowhole's Volcano Base  
Hawaii  
0100 Hours  
There was nothing here. The smell of mildew and lingered in the air, suffocated the place like a gas cloud. Classified was sure he would find any evidence of life here. A warm computer monitor, cups of coffee. Just something. But it was the exact opposite. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. Still, the wolf knew better than to trust appearances. Usually, there was something hidden underneath the facade. He kept his penguin close as they began to examine the eerie lair. But every room, every area looked just a dreary as the last. Classified had hoped that this was the break they needed, it frustrated him that there was so little here. Not even a single weapon. The wolf expected that they moved everything to other location, abandoning this one altogether. Annoying but even Classified has to admit it was a smart move. He let out a sigh before he felt Skipper nudge his leg. He looked down and saw the penguin smiling up at him.

"What are you smiling at? There is nothing here, we wasted time Skipper. Every minute we spent here was a minute we could have spent doing something productive."

"I wouldn't say it was a huge waste of time. Blowhole's main servers were located here. Or at that's what Kowalski said. If we can locate them, then we can have your geniuses take them back to your iceberg."

"Skippy, we went through this entire lair. There is nothing here."

"Blowhole isn't as dumb as you may think. He wouldn't have them placed them in plain sight. Not when we both been on this tail fin for years."

"Wait, you've dealt with Blowhole in the past? Why didn't you tell us when we spent all that time looking for him? You could have saved us days of work and searching."

Skipper rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated groan in the process. "Cause you never asked. Plus Blowhole attacked you and not us. If it was the other way round we would have happily shared our classified files with you."

The wolf did not know how to respond to that. It wouldn't be unorthodox for the penguins to keep intel from them. They did it in the past and every single time to undergo more work than necessary. Upon hearing that Skipper and his team had dealings with Dr Blowhole in the past, it just infuriated Classified to the moon. Then again he guessed he couldn't complain too much, Classified wasn't exactly the most open in the world. Even before he was accepted into the North Wind. His family and past friends would complain about how introverted he was. Not that he minded, it prepared him in the academy. Just not well enough when it came to social situations and dating. 

"So...how well do you know Dr Blowhole?" Classified asked.

"Well enough to know how he thinks, functions and what he's planning next. Blowhole hold grudges, big time. He's dramatic and doesn't hesitate to use more deadly means to obtain his goals. That's how well my team knows him."

"Sounds like you had quite a few run-ins if you know that much about him. "

"It's important to grab as much intel on the mammal that's tried to kill you on multiple occasions. That way you know where and when they're going to strike next."

"Tell me is there any villain you've faced that hasn't tried to mutate or kill you?" Classified asked.

"Nope...That's the fun of it."

"Remind me to add you to our watch list. If you're that prone to deadly situations, I want to make sure you at least have back up...whoever that may be." The wolf stated as he began to make contact with the others.

"What are you doing?" 

"Seeing if the other have..." He began before being interrupted by Eva. "Eva, please tell me you and Kowalski are having better luck out there than us."

"All we've found are the dolphin's old accounts and a few encrypted files. Besides that, nothing worth mentioning."

"Same here, pretty much a ghost town. Short Fuse, anything at your location."

"Nothing to report boss. Just broken down weaponry and spare parts collecting dust down here."

"Strange, surely we would have known if Blowhole's operations were on the move. Both report back if you find anything of importance. Corporal, please tell me you found something, anything."

Silence.

"Corporal, report...have you found anything?"

Silence.

Classified began to worry when silence rang from Corporal's line. Skipper watched from the sidelines as all three agents tried to contact the polar bear. After half an hour, they all disconnected, leaving Classified to think of another approach. The penguin let out a sorrowful sigh. He couldn't help but feel the same anxiety and fear he felt when Private was placed in this same situation when Dave abducted him. Still, he had faith that whatever situation he was in Private would be able to overcome it and return home safely.

"How come you're not this worried? If Corporal's not answering that means both he and Private are in danger."

"I am Eddie, I'm terrified. But I have faith in Private. The little guy proved countless times he's a force to be reckoned with. I believe Private can get himself out of this one. The question is do you believe that your man can do the same." Skipper stated as he waddled over.

Classified thought about it for a moment. Of course, he had faith in Corporal. The bear was strong in more ways than one. Even though he had a few flaws, he never let them defeat him. Never let them defy who he was as an agent. He just prayed that he was alright.

"Without a doubt Skipper. "  
❣️❣️❣️

Blowhole's Underground Network  
London  
0200 Hours

Both Corporal and Private had no idea what they had gotten into when they invaded the London base. It was bustling with all sort of animal life. Mostly lobsters with the occasional large mammal used as extra muscle. They had to be careful not to be seen, otherwise, their operation would be blown. It wasn't so hard since Private could hide in small places and Corporal could blend in with the larger mammals. The polar bear just had to remove all his North Wind equipment for him to move around safely. So that's what he did, having Private store it safely in a vent close to the exit. After Private made it safely out of the vents, he and Corporal began searching the base for any clues to the dolphin's diabolic plans. 

"Corporal, have you noticed anything strange between Skipper and Classified?"

"Strange? What do you mean?"

Private let out a nervous sigh before he began. "Kowalski told me to think nothing of it but I can't help it. Both think I don't notice, the way they look at each other when they think we're not looking. How they conveniently finish each other's sentences or how I've witnessed Skipper sneaking into Classified's room on many occasions."

Corporal rubbed the back of his neck as he picked the penguin up for a hug. "So you've seen it too huh? I'm sure everything is alright Private, if it is what I think it is, we can't pry. They'll tell us when they're ready."

The penguin snuggled into the polar bear and nodded into his fur. He had to trust his Skipper. Private was the only one he was truthful with when it came to affairs of the heart. He guessed because he was the innocent one that believed in fairytale endings and prefered to watch romance films than one about spaceships or where humans punched each other for the name of justice. When Skipper was comfortable then he knew he would be the first one to know. After their little moment Corporal placed the penguin back on the ground before they continued their search. After an hour of searching, a door opened in a hallway nearby. Corporal and Private went to investigate, only to witness a certain puffin mumbling angrily under his breath.

"Why is Hans here?" Corporal asked.

"Wait how do you know who Hans is?"

"He's one of North Wind's latest trainees. How do you know him?"

"He's tried to expose and kill us on multiple occasions. Like all our nemesis do. " Private sighed before sliding off when the coast was clear. 

Corporal followed close behind, doing a second lookout for good measure. Once both were comfortable they were alone, Corporal eased opened the door to reveal the horrors that was Hans' room. It was an entire shrine dedicated to Skipper, forcing Private into an internal state of panic. Skipper had told him that his break up with Hans didn't end well. The younger penguin had no idea it was like this. Private enter the room, with Corporal right behind him. The whole atmosphere of this room reminded them of a horror film, eerie and unpleasant. Private wandered to the centre of the room when something soft met his webbed feet. He looked down and saw a plushie resembling Classified, completely destroyed. 

"We have to tell Skipper." Private states, turning towards a mortified polar bear.


End file.
